The instant invention relates to a novel method of creating artistic designs and images, on light sensative color photographic sheets.
A wide variety of techniques for recording artistic expression have heretofore been available, including free hand painting and sketching, as well as various forms of photographic art. The method of the instant invention provides a novel medium for artistic expression wherein free hand sketching or "painting" on a color photographic sheet is achieved by utilizing a narrow or intensified light beam. Specifically, it has been found that by selectively exposing a previously unexposed color photographic sheet to light rays of preselected colors and intensities under darkroom conditions and thereafter developing the sheet by conventional photographic processing techniques, unusual and aesthically rewarding designs and images can be created thereon. In this regard, it has been found that by passing a light pencil or light probe over selected areas of a previously unexposed color photographic sheet to effect selective exposure thereof, it is possible to "paint" or "sketch" with the light beam to create desired designs and/or images on the sheet. Further, it has been found that by selectively filtering the light beam emitted from the pencil or probe, it is possible to selectively expose the sheet to light rays of preselected colors or wave length ranges whereby designs and/or images of brilliant colors can be produced on the sheet. The use of masks or stencils to facilitate the the desired exposure of preselected areas of the sheet has been found to further enhance the method. However, the use of other conventional techniques to provide the desired selective exposure of the sheet to light in the method of the instant invention is also contemplated.
The closest prior art to the instant invention of which the applicant is aware is a technique known as the "photogram" method, wherein an object is positioned on a light sensitive sheet and thereafter the sheet is exposed to a light source whereby a shadow or silohuette of the object is produced on the sheet. The "photogram" method has been utilized primarily on black and white photographic sheets utilizing unrestricted or broad general light sources of random wave lengths. In contrast, the method of the instant invention relies on selective exposure of a color photographic sheet to light rays of preselected intensities and preselected colors, i.e. preselected wave length ranges. Further, in the preferred method, selective exposure of the sheet is effected utilizing a restricted or narrow pencil beam of light whereby an artist may "paint" or "sketch" on the sheet with the beam.
The only other prior art of which the applicant is aware which pertains generally to the subject matter of the instant invention is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,686,675 to FAUL et al,; REYNOLDS, U.S. Pat. No. 3,825,335; and MARVIN, U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,111. These patents, however, are felt to be of nothing more than general interest and cannot be considered as anticipatory of the selective photographic exposure techniques embodied in the instant invention.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide a method of "painting" with colored light beams.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide a novel medium for artistic expression.
A still further object of the instant invention is to provide a method of selectively exposing a color photographic sheet.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.